mutantionmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Susano'o
Susanoo is the third technique of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Each Uchiha member hes a different Susanoo. This Jutsu allows the user to become virtually invincible, the Susanoo acting as a shield, and attacking when orders are given. Samuel the Red Ranger who wielding Susanoo causing by Hyper Saiyan 2. Overview According to Tobi, for a Sharingan user to activate the Susanoo is a rarity. Like the other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susanoo because it consumes a large amount of their chakra. Sasuke described it as feeling pain in every cell in his body which only grew from prolonged use. Susanoo is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. Despite Susanoo's impressive defensive capabilities, the protection it grants its user is not impregnable. Even though it envelopes and anchors the user, Susanoo doesn't guard right under the user's feet, making it possible to attack from below. Also, a sufficiently strong blow will still result in damage, especially during the technique's developmental stages. Additionally, it is possible to separate the user from Susanoo, as well as bind its limbs in order to restrict its mobility. Development Each Susanoo goes through several developmental stages as the user advances their control over it, with these various stages being best demonstrated while Sasuke is learning how to use the technique. In its earliest form, users can only manifest some of Susanoo's skeleton. A ribcage is generally produced first which, while providing a good defence, can still be fractured, or even melted. An arm is sometimes connected to this ribcage, which can then be used to interact with the surroundings. As users gain additional control, musculature and skin begins to appear atop of these bones, which progressively complete the full skeletal structure. It is only when Susanoo's growth is fully matured and thus, the user is completely surrounded, are the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form finally eliminated. However, it should be noted that Susanoo can also appear behind the user, instead of just surrounding them. The user can also change the size of it to fit the current situation. Eventually, Susanoo develops into a complete warrior-like form, where its skin, armour and final arsenal of weapons are manifested in their entirety. At this stage, it can anchor the user to the ground, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through Susanoo's various layers. In its final form, this fully humanoid shape is further surrounded by a secondary layer of armour that causes Susanoo to resemble a yamabushi. Itachi's version This version of Susanoo is the first seen in the anime and manga. Itachi's version gains another layer of armor which resembles a yamabushi. It wields the sacred Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡, Eight Span Mirror) as a shield in its left hand and the legendary Totsuka no Tsurugi (十拳剣, Ten Hands Long Sword) in its right hand. The mirror is considered one of the three sacred treasures capable of reflecting all attacks, and the sword, which is also known as the Sakenagi Longsword (酒刈太刀, Sakenagi no Tachi; Sake Cutter Longsword), is sheathed in a sake jar held by a third hand growing from Susanoo's right forearm. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces in a "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Orochimaru sought the sword, described as a perfect counter for his own Kusanagi Sword, and Zetsu commented that he could never find it because it doesn't actually have a physical form.[3] Zetsu also said that the Totsuka Sword combined with the Yata mirror essentially makes Itachi invincible, and has thus been labeled as the "Raging God of Battle".[1] Sasuke's version When Sasuke is first seen using Susanoo, he is only able to manifest its ribcage. Though useful as a defense, the Fourth Raikage proves able snap the ribs or even bypass them completely, attacking Sasuke directly. As his battle with the Fourth and his allies progresses, Sasuke begins developing additional skeletal structures and musculature for Susanoo, which envelops him more completely. At this stage, Susanoo is only seen using a sword. During his fight with Danzō Shimura, Sasuke is able to almoust complete Susanoo; it has six fingers on its hands, horns on its head, armor, and a bow that doubles as a shield. In this form, Susanoo can produce arrows from its right hands, which Sasuke can shoot so fast that they are almost impossible to evade. Samuel's version Samuel tried to used Sharingan, but Sasuke is attacked. He enter the second form was Hyper Saiyan 2 who possessed is Susanoo. He causing go on rampage and badly beaten Sasuke. Eureka calm Samuel down then proved the trust of promise and Samuel reality his Sharingan begin to evolved into Perfect Mangekyo Sharingan. Samuel used his Hyper Saiyan 2, but not completed yet.